criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit 'is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. He is the one who autopsies the victims' bodies. He was seen for the first time in Case #1 (The Death of Rosa Wolf). Appearance Nathan has medium black hair, and dark grey eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He has a thick moustache and a litte beard on the chin. Nathan wears a light blue lab hat on top of his head. He also wears a blue v-neck t-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which has a logo on the left side that reads "Coroner" under it. Personal Life Nathan is an active member of the Orchids Fanatics, a botanic club. He reveals this when he requests Chief Samuel King to let him and his fellow club members enter the local greenhouse which was a crime scene (this scene takes place in the Additional Investigation of Case #28) Nathan was a member of a fraternity named Phi Sigma back in college. He mentions this in the Additional Investigation of Case #32. Analysis '''Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) 'Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:25:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Gallery N.png|With Flowers Nathan.png|Shocked Nathan 1.png|Happy nathan sad.png|Sad 1 sad-nathan-2.png|Sad 2 nathan2.png|Thinking Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a Green Sweatshirt Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NathanWorried.png|Worried|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan NathanAngry.png|Angry|link=http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan thoughful-nathan.png|Thoughtful wondering-nathan.png|Wondering nathan prssure.PNG|Neutral Nathan 1.jpg|Nathan's Free Lucky Card Botanic Club.png|Orchids Fanatics (A Botanic Club in Which Nathan is an Active Member) Nathan Young.png|Young Nathan Case Appearances As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner), Nathan appears in every single case. Trivia *Nathan takes place instead of Grace and takes care of all the physical analyses in The Devil's Playground (Case #36). Category:Team